User blog:Choocolatiah/Minimising Gem Expenditures
This post is all about upgrading/maxing LR cards at the least cost possible while still getting the most out of your LRs. Think about cost-benefit analysis. __FORCETOC__ Exact (or near exact) amount of ATK and DEF arcanas This helps determine the amount of arcanas needed to be added in order for a GLR to reach max stats at certain level. If you have ample amount of all types of the ATK/DEF arcanas, do the following steps: # First, look at the +3k arcana column and use less than one of the amount showed there. Update the current stats column. # Then look at the +500 column and similar to the step above, use less than one of the amount showed there. Update current stats column again. # Use all the amount of arcana showed in the +50 columns for the remaining needed stats. Level 1 Tower LR amalgamation items This will save you 400,300 gems from using a level 1 LR amalg item and will still get the best out of your LR. Disclaimer: This is only for LR amalgamation items. Amalgamation materials of other rarities still need to be at max level before amalgamation! If the base SC stat of the resulting LR is already 49,999 at level 90, amalgamating GUR (level 90) x LR Amalg Item (level 1) will still give 49,999 SC. The resulting card will only be short by 500 stats in either ATK or DEF. Computations Formula (always truncate) GUR stats * 0.08 plus LR Amalg Stats * 0.03 + Floor Stats Available bonuses when amalgamating: Max level bonus (5%) Amalgamation bonus (3%) Use the 8% for the GUR since it is at max level, use 3% for the LR amalg item. Floor Stats are the max stats the cards have if you check them in the summon lineups and in the awoken card lists. But since LRs are capped at 49999 stats, the ATK and SC will be 49999. And only the DEF is lacking by 500 if you compare it to the perfect amalgamation. So, if you do decide to still max the LR Amalg item, you are choosing to spend 400,300 gems just for a 500 Defense. And only of that 500 Defense diference will be transferred when evolving. 'GLR Practical Amalgamation' Note: These steps, especially step 2, are suggested if you are going to amalgamate the GLR further. If you cannot amalgamate further, ignore this section and evolve at max level. # GUR to LR → Max Level GUR × Level 1 LR Amalgamation item. (As described in previous section.) # LR to H/GLR → Level 1 Evolution × Arcana Succession # GLR to Amalgamated GLR → Max level GLR × level 1 Amalgamation item Perfect amalgamation (all cards were max at all steps) until last card requires 2.550.900 gems in total. Above steps only require 1.350.000 gems. While the resulting difference is only ~1100 in soldier count. Scenarios (Unless I otherwise specify, cards used for computations are one from RR and one from amalgamation.) # Perfect Amalgamation - All cards were maxed before amalgamation and evolution. # Practical Amalgamation - LR amalg item at Level 1, LRs at level 1. GLR at level 110, GLR Amalg item at level 1. # Almost Perfect - same as 2 but the GLR Amalg item at level 90. # LRs were max before evolution, GLR at level 1, GLR amalg item at level 90. # Same as 4 but GLR Amalg item at level 1. # All at level 1. TL;DR - better to max the GLR before amalgamation. Not max leveling the LRs before evolution or amalgamation will only make you lose little SC as compared to when maxing them but not going to max the GLR. Level 1 Mirroring The SC stat gain of the Mirror Maiden (LR) is only 640, which is not really much. This will also save you 400,300 gems if you don't mind being short by 466 SC (or 626 if amalgamated mirror). And provided you have maxed the level of the LR you are going to mirror. If you have a lot of gems to spare, then I say you ignore this part. These are the computed SC for Aisling, for comparison: 4☆ LR Evolution * From 0☆ to 1☆ - Level 1 evolution * From 1☆ to 2☆ - Level 1 evolution * From 2☆ to 3☆ - Level 1 evolution + * From 3☆ to 4☆ - Level 90 evolution + This will give the resulting GLR the same SC as if all the cards in all steps were maxed before evolution. Using Arava for comparison: Someone asked if a 16-card level 1 evolution would reach max SC. Doing so needs 2.250.000 gems for the evolution and a godly luck in pulling a total 16 of the same card. And the answer is nope, the SC would be way low, even with arcana succession at all step. So a 16-card level 1 evo is not recommended. ---- Corrections, suggestions, opinions are welcome! Thanks much for reading! Category:Blog posts